


Your problem is

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Penetration, Punishment, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Talon Trash Party, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: Talon needs Sombra too much to kill her. Frankly, it would be easier for her if they could.
Kudos: 2





	Your problem is

"Your problem is that you talk too much," Reaper said before he fitted the ball gag in Sombra's mouth. That was never her problem and they both knew it. Her problem was—their problem was—she  _ knew  _ too much.

They strapped her down on her belly, tied her legs wide with her cunt and her ass hanging off the edge of the table on full display. The councilors received first dibs; many of them took it. Sanjay came in her asshole. Maximilien was a gentleman—or else couldn't get over his repulsion of human flesh; he fingered her cunt with his cold hands downright delicately, and bored of her after two minutes. Moira—God knows what Moira did down there, filling both of her holes with an icy writhe like sapient oil, cold enough to burn. At least she wasn't using her nails.

Akande watched. When his number came up, he strolled up, splashed his drink in her face, and walked away. Sombra blinked. Her first impulse was to bite back at him; the gag stopped her. Her neck burned. He'd waited a long time for precisely that satisfaction.

She didn't think they'd ask in the infantry grunts but they proved her wrong. Of course she'd read the dossiers—enhanced strength, stamina, unexpected growth in the genital area as a side effect of the genetic therapy. It was another matter to experience it in person. They came at her one after the other, at least two at once filling each come-streaked hole; one cock didn't slide out of her without another, a second later, filling up the place it left. The ball gag came off for the first time that night, to be replaced with a thick, choking cock down her throat. It fucked her so hard her tonsils chafed, spilled hot come down her throat, and when its owner pulled out of her she didn't get to breathe before another jammed in her mouth.

They slapped her. They stamped on her ass. They yanked on her hair. In carelessness or malice they broke her cybernetic implants. Widowmaker fucked her cunt with the barrel of her rifle; she sounded bored. Sombra's whole body ached so hard it burned—her cunt and her ass, dripping and gaping and destroyed, burning most of all. She stank like come and sweat and blood and vermouth. She wanted to throw up. She did throw up at least once; it came up bilious and bitter, tasting of come. The omnic custodians mopped it away and the next assailant stepped in without missing a beat.

Reaper's claws dug into her shoulders and he pulled her head down on him. Unctuous, bitter and charnel, he filled her mouth. Ice-cold like Moira, but the cool of it soothed her raw throat as it licked inside her, poured deep into her. Her lower body being rocked and slammed by the burly foot troopers, her ankles chafing in their bonds—she hardly noticed them down there. Reaper engulfed her senses. His claws raked through her messy hair. She closed her eyes and craned into him.

She hadn't screamed or cried out even once. Tears hung on the edges of her eyes, but she would not give Reaper the joy of seeing them fall. That better stick in his craw real good. All of them. Gabe, Akande, Sanjay, the lot of them could wreck her body however they liked. They could never rape her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of gangbangs," which I have chosen to interpret as "100 words of trash party," because fuck you, that's why.


End file.
